1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a flash device and more particularly to a flash device arranged to control the illuminating angle on the basis of information on the focal length of a photo-taking lens.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Flash devices of the type arranged to automatically control the illuminating angle of the flash on the basis of information concerning the focal length of the lens use illuminating angle varying means which may be disposed in front of a flash discharge tube. An example of a device is disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. SHO 48-52226.
To carry out bounce flash photography with a flash device of the above-stated type, the flash of light is projected on a ceiling or a wall to illuminate the photographic object by the reflected light thus obtained from the ceiling or the wall. For bounce flash the light should be diffused all over the room or the whole photographic field. The illuminating angle to the reflecting surface is preferably set wide instead of narrow. However, if a lens of long focal length is to be used for bounce flash photography with a flash device of the above-stated type, the illuminating angle would be narrow. The use of a lens of long focal length for bounce flash photography thus causes inconvenience.